Marriage Mishap
by Rockgirl28
Summary: George and Nora are engaged to be married but their oldest children are in love. What will Casey and Derek do to be together? What will Nora and George think about this? DASEY!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my first story so I hope you enjoy it!!! I do not own life with Derek.

It was a warm sunny afternoon and Casey Macdonald was in her house studying! That's right studying! Casey is what you would call a bookworm she's the number one student at her all girls school in Toronto. She had a perfect life with her mom and her little sister Lizzie. Of course being the bookworm that she is she was cooped up inside on a perfect summer day, at least until her mother came along. " Casey! It's a beautiful day out why don't you and Lizzie go and kick the soccer ball around?" " I told you mom I'm not good at soccer." "Well that doesn't matter you could just go out for a walk or something." " Fine but only because you want me to." With that she put on her shoes and was out the door. While she was walking she thought to herself. Wow mom was right it is a beautiful day out. She was so wrapped up in thought she didn't notice the person right in front of her until it was too late crash! She collided into him. " Oh I'm so sorry let me help you!" She grabbed his hand but stopped when she saw those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She forgot everything else around her. "Hey are you just going to look into my eyes all day or are you going to help me up?" He said in a sarcastic tone. " Oh right sorry" I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. " I'm Casey by the way." I said it just to say something I figured I should get a conversation going with him. " I' m Derek." "Nice to meet you Derek, so do you live here in Toronto because I haven't seen you before." " No, no I'm from London but my dad has a fiancé that lives here so visiting her and her family." " Really my mom has a fiancé that's also coming over tonight." "Wow that's weird." "Anyway I have to get back to the hotel I'm meeting his fiancé in less than an hour." "Wait can I at least have your number?" " Uh sure here you put your number in and I'll put mine" " Okay here" They exchanged phone numbers and they both went their separate ways.

**With Derek**

" DEREK! Where have you been" screamed George when his son finally walked through the door. " Sorry dad I met this really hot girl on my walk." " Well you can flirt with girls later right now you have to go get ready. Now hurry or we're going to be late! " Fine I'm going I'm going." Said Derek as he went to the bedroom.

~10 mins. later~

" Derek come on we're going to be late! " I'm coming dad!" About 10 seconds later out walked a clean shaved and showered Derek. He was wearing a pair of kaki pants with a golf shirt and loafers. They all walked out the door on their way to Nora's house.

**With Casey**

" Casey are you almost ready my fiancé is going to be here soon." " I'm almost ready I just needed to finish my make-up." As soon as Casey walked down the stairs the doorbell rang. Nora didn't even have time to approve what Casey was wearing which was a kaki skirt with silk tank top. Casey and Lizzie stood next to one another excited to see their new family. Nora opened the door and in walked George. After him followed his middle child Edwin, his youngest child Marti and his oldest child… at whose name Casey fainted.

A/N: I know it's a cliffhanger. Sorry I'm not going to do much of these. Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own life with Derek.

Standing before her was Derek. The same Derek she fell in love with. The same Derek that would be her stepbrother. It was wrong it was so wrong she can't be in love with her future stepbrother. She could barley keep it together whereas Derek kept it cool, but on the inside he was practically screaming. _It can't be her it can't be. I love her! If she's my stepsister than I can't date her it would just be wrong. _Derek and Casey kept cool until after dinner when Casey practically pulled him into the bathroom. Without hesitation she started whisper yelling at him. "Why didn't you tell me your dad is marrying my mom?" " Well why didn't you tell me your mom was marrying my dad?" he whisper yelled back. " Well I didn't know" "Oh yeah and I did I was really looking forward to dating my stepsister." He replied sarcastically even adding his famous smirk. With that Casey slapped him. " What was that for?" he asked rubbing his arm. " This is no time for sarcasm. We like each other even though we're soon going to be step siblings! Don't you see anything wrong in that?" "Of course I see the wrong in that I'm not an idiot." "Even though I did fail the first grade." He muttered under his breath. "Oh! I thought of a solution. We'll just forget this ever happened." Exclaimed Casey. " Maybe I don't want to forget it." " What do you mean Derek?" " I mean I love you." Suddenly his lips were on hers with his arms around her waist. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't pull away instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Suddenly the door opened and there stood a bewildered Marti.

A/N: I know another cliff hanger! Please don't hate me. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the story. Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek.

Recap:_ Suddenly the door opened and there stood a bewildered Marti._

They hadn't heard t he door open and kept on with their make-out scene. That is until Derek heard a small voice. " Smerek?" It was Marti. He instantly pulled away from Casey shocked to see his little sister standing there. Casey too looked shocked but she also looked scared. What if Marti told someone what they were doing. Wait of course she'll tell someone she's only like six. 6 year olds can't keep secrets! After what seemed like hours Derek spoke up. " What are you doing here Smarti?"

" I was trying to find you because it's time for dessert but were you and Casey just kissing?"

" Um, well Smarti no I was just teaching Casey CPR."

" What's that Smerek?" " Well Smarti she wants to become a lifeguard and I was just trying to teach her how to save lives."

"Ok Smerek!" She hugged her older brother then skipped. Derek and Casey both breathed a sigh of relief. " Come on Derek let's go down for dessert."

Derek groaned and said " Fine but we're not finished with this." She giggled and ran down the stairs. At the table all was silent, until Nora spoke up. " So did anything interesting happen to anyone today?" Everyone kept quiet until Marti piped up " I saw Casey and Derek kissing!" Nora practically dropped her fork and the rest of the family just stared at them. Casey and Derek just sat their with their mouths open and their cheeks burning. While they were staring Casey was thinking_ I knew we couldn't trust that girl. Never trust a six year old! _

A/N: I know kind of short I promise the next chapter will be longer. Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews you guys are awesome! Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.**

Recap_: "I saw Derek and Casey kissing!"_

Everyone at the table was speechless until Nora once again broke the silence. " Casey is this true?"

She tried to stay calm after all she was never good at lying. "No mom of course it's not true why would I kiss my stepbrother that's totally wrong."

" Well then why did Marti say you were kissing?" asked George in a stern voice.

Casey just put her head down and looked at her food and Derek was speechless this was the first time he couldn't think of a lie, he was after all the lord of the lies.

" Well were you to kissing or not we want the truth." Nora said in an even sterner voice than George's. Casey looked up from her plate and gathered up all her courage and said. " Yes mom it's true! It's true I'm in love with my future stepbrother."

"You're what?! Casey you can't be serious being in love with your future stepbrother is wrong."

Casey felt tears forming in her eyes. She was in love with her future step brother, she got caught kissing him by a six yr. old, and now her mother knew and was yelling at her for it. It was all too much for her. She ran up the stairs sobbing. Derek got up and ran after her. Her mother just sat there angry with her two eldest kids. The rest of the family just sat there staring not believing what just happened.

** With Casey and Derek**

When Derek found Casey she was curled up in a ball her back to the door sobbing. He grabbed her and wrapped hi arms around her and she calmed down almost instantly. "Casey what's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I'm in love with her future step brother and my mom is probably furious with me right now. That's what's wrong."

"Look Casey I have a plan."

Casey's eyes lit up like two candles in the night. " What's your plan?"

"Well they haven't gotten married yet right?"

"Right?" said Casey questioningly. She was confused what is Derek thinking?

"Ok well it's not wrong if we're not related yet. Right?"

Once again Casey answered " Right, but where are you going with this."

" Well if we got married first then it wouldn't be wrong!"

Casey looked at him as if he had seven heads. "Derek are you crazy I'm 16 I can't get married besides my mom will never approve of this."

"She doesn't have to approve ok listen my plan is we'll run away before the wedding I'll buy a train ticket to California and we'll start a new life."

" Derek there are a few problems."

"Like what?"

" Well where are we going to get the money to buy a house?"

"I already have that taken care of. My uncle has been trying to sell his beach house. I'll buy it from him cheap."

"Ok but what if your uncle tells your dad?"

"He won't they don't speak anymore. Plus we don't have to buy furniture it's already furnished."

"Okay I like this plan."

"We leave the day before the wedding, meet me outside your house at midnight."

"Okay operation marry before mom and dad is in motion."

"Nice code name. Let the plan begin!"

**A/N: Well? Review and tell me what you think! Peace! **

**Rockgirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Guys thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the story! **Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek.

The plan was in motion. Casey pretended to pack for London when she was secretly packing for California, and Derek had to hide his suitcase form his family. They planned everything perfectly they had bought the house and the tickets it was all falling into place.

**4 days until the wedding**

At the Venturi household dinner was being prepared. "Edwin! Go and call Derek for dinner."

"Alright dad!" Edwin made his way to his brother's room. His door was wide open and there was no Derek. Edwin looked around then went inside. On Derek's bed was a suitcase which Edwin noticed immediately. He was about to open it when the door opened and there stood an angry Derek. "Edwin! What are you doing in here?"

"The question is what are you doing with a suitcase?" He crossed his arms across his chest showing he wasn't leaving until he got some answers. Derek sighed he had to come up with a lie so Edwin would get out. "I was looking for a magazine under my bed and I found this suitcase so I took it out but then I had to go to the bathroom." Edwin looked as though he didn't believe him but he left anyway. When Edwin was gone Derek breathed a sigh of relief. He was going to have to be more careful. He took the suitcase hid it in his closet and went downstairs. When he arrived downstairs everyone was already at the table. Derek sat next to Edwin who gave him a look. The look said your not telling the truth. There was an awkward silence which was uncommon at the Venturi household. George broke the silence. "So is there anything new going on with anyone?" George asked. He sounded like Nora. " Me and my imaginary friend are having a tea party tomorrow."

"I found a suitcase in Derek's room." George almost choked on his food.

"What!? Why is there a suitcase in Derek's room."

"I found it under my bed when I was looking for a magazine." He said casually not looking up.

"But it was full." Edwin argued. Everyone looked at Derek his face was bright red and he just stared at his food.

"Derek" George's voice was stern "Why do you have a full suitcase."

Derek had to think of a lie fast! "I never unpacked it from the last trip we went on." Derek was hoping George would buy it. He didn't. "I helped you unpack on the last trip. Remember?" Derek was stuck. He couldn't think of a single lie. He just sat their speechless.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think Peace!**

**Rockgirl**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek.**

_Recap: He couldn't think of a single lie. He just sat their speechless._

" Well uh… Edwin doesn't have a right to look through my private belongings." George looked at Edwin with the same stern look.

"That's right Edwin you have no right to look through Derek's belongings." George saw the smirk on Derek's face and added "But that doesn't get you out of trouble Derek. I still want to know why you had a full suitcase in your room."

"Well I decided I'd use it to store magazines in." Derek drew in his breath and hoped his dad would believe his lie.

"Ok well that's a little odd but alright." George said with confusion. George may have been convinced but Edwin wasn't buying it. After dinner Edwin managed to get up to Derek's room before him. When he opened the door he noticed the suitcase wasn't there. Had he imagined it? No Derek probably just hid it. He sat on Derek's bed waiting for his brother to return. When Derek arrived in is room he was surprised to see Edwin there. "Edwin! What are you doing in here?" Derek half yelled.

Edwin stood up. "I don't believe the story you told dad." Derek sighed. This kid was getting good.

"I want the truth Derek!" Derek sighed again. He was going to have to tell him sooner or later. He just hoped Edwin could keep a secret unlike Marti.

"Alright fine. Can you keep a secret?" Edwin nodded. "Alright you know Casey right?"

"Nora's oldest daughter? Yeah of course I know her."

"Well She and I are going to run away to California the day before the wedding." Edwin couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Derek are you crazy?"

"No Casey and I are going to get married at 9:00 on the night before the wedding."

"Where do you plan on going?" Edwin asked with curiosity. His brother had obviously lost it.

"California. We're moving into uncle Ray's beach house."

"What's the point of leaving."

"We're leaving so that it won't be wrong to get married later. So you won't tell anyone right?"

"Of course not bro. Your secret is safe with me."

Edwin walked out of Derek's room. Derek sat on his bed and groaned. Now he had to tell Casey that Edwin knew. This might be difficult!

**A/N: Sorry there hasn't been a lot of Casey. I promise the next chapter will be loaded with Casey! Anyway review! The more review I get the faster I update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and Enjoy! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

Casey was busy packing her suitcase for California when Lizzie knocked on her door. "Come in!" When Lizzie walked in Casey didn't even look up form her packing.

"So you busy packing for London?" Lizzie asked trying to start a conversation with her sister.

"Yes and I'm almost finished. What about you?"

"I just finished." Lizzie said smiling. She got up from the bed and walked out. When Casey was sure Lizzie was gone she went to her drawer and grabbed all her swimsuits. She had went shopping earlier to buy some more summer stuff. She still had the suits in her hand when the door burst open. "Hey Casey I forgot to ask you…" she stopped in mid-sentence. "Why do you have so many swimsuits?" She looked in her sister's suitcase and saw nothing but summer clothes. "And why do you have so many summer clothes? It's winter in London you know."

"Uh well." Casey sighed she had to tell Lizzie. She knew Lizzie could keep a secret. She took a deep breath then said, "Lizzie I'm going to marry Derek the night before mom's wedding then I'm going to move to California with him. That's why I have so many summer clothes." Lizzie just stared at her speechless. "Your going to marry your step-brother?"

"No we're going to get married before mom's wedding so we won't be step-siblings yet." Casey said with confidence she had all the answers.

"But why?" Casey didn't really have an answer to that but she said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I love him!" Lizzie just smiled at her sister.

"Okay, sis I can see he makes you happy so I'm alright with this." Casey almost squealed.

"Really Liz?" Lizzie nodded her head. "Thank you so much! You're the best sister ever! But you have to promise not to tell anyone about this!"

"Your secret is safe with me sis." Casey hugged her sister one last time. When Lizzie left Casey sighed and sat on her bed. How was she going to tell Derek? All of the sudden the phone rang. Casey picked it up and said "Hello?"

**A/N: I know cliffhanger! Review! **

**Peace! **

**Rockgirl**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.

_Recap: Casey picked it up and said "Hello?"_

"Casey it's Derek. I have something to tell you."

"Derek I was just about to call you and I have something to tell you too."

"Well uh ladies first." Derek wanted to be a gentleman but he also just didn't want to tell Casey that he had told Edwin about their secret plan.

"Well Derek. I told Lizzie! I didn't mean to, but she promised she wouldn't tell anybody."

"You told Lizzie! That's great!" Casey gave a confused look.

"Ok you lost me." Derek chuckled.

"Well I told Edwin about our plan."

"Oh so we both told someone. He swore to secrecy right?"

"Yeah he's not going to tell anyone."

"So are we still planning for the day before the wedding?" Casey asked.

"Definitely. How about we change the meeting place to Smelly Nelly's. There's one in a town that's right near Toronto and it's not that far from London either."

"That sounds perfect and should I bring my stuff with me?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at Smelly Nelly's on Friday."

"Can't wait." Casey said in a flirty voice.

Casey and Derek hung up the phone. The only thing they didn't know was Nora hung up the phone at the phone at the exact same time.

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Sorry the next one won't be a cliffhanger I promise! Anyway Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own life with Derek.

Recap:___What they didn't know was Nora hung up the phone at the exact same time. _

Nora couldn't believe what she just heard. _ Derek and Casey are meeting at Smelly Nelly's on the day before our wedding and what "stuff" does Casey have to bring?_ Nora went up the stairs and softly knocked on Casey's door.

"Come in" was Casey's somewhat muffled response. Nora opened the door to find Casey on her computer doing what Nora considered to be homework. Really she was just looking up jobs in California.

"Casey, I overheard your conversation with Derek.." Casey cut her off.

"You were eavesdropping?"

"No, no, no. Yes" Nora finally admitted. "But I'm your mother I have a right to eavesdrop! Anyway I want to know where you and Derek are going on the night before our wedding and what stuff your bringing." Nora was practically yelling by the time she finished.

"Mom all I'm doing is going out to dinner with Derek to get to know him better and the stuff I'm bringing is your wedding gift. We were planning on wrapping it together to make it from both of us."

"Really?" Casey nodded. "Oh well I'm sorry I doubted you. Have fun on your dinner." Nora walked out of Casey's room feeling like a total idiot. Why had she doubted her daughter? What did she think they would be doing. When Nora was gone Casey breathed a sigh of relief. She had been holding her breath practically the whole time. Even though that her lie had actually made things better. This way she could leave the house with Nora questioning her and she could tell her mom to leave the room because she had the "present." Her mom would never suspect a thing. Plan get married before mom and dad was still in motion.

**A/N: As always Review, Review, Review! **

**Peace! **

_**Rockgirl**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not Life with Derek.

** Day before the wedding!**

(7 a.m.)

The day had come! Nora was getting married tomorrow and Casey was moving to California. Casey woke up feeling refreshed and happy today was after all her wedding day. When Casey came down the stairs her mom was at the kitchen table having a cup of coffee. Not really what you'd expect for a woman getting married tomorrow. Lizzie still wasn't downstairs yet. She and Lizzie were going shopping today for a white gown for Casey. She and Derek had decided to keep the wedding simple. He was going to wear a suit and tie and she was going to wear a white dress. She only had plastic flowers but they were still beautiful. Casey walked the rest of the way down the staircase and joined her mom at the table. "Morning mom!" Nora looked up from. She looked like she hadn't slept at all the night before. Her hair was a mess and she had bags under eyes.

"Morning Casey." Her voice sounded dull and sleepy.

"Mom why do look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"It's because I didn't sleep at all last night. I was too excited about the wedding to sleep." Nora poured herself another cup of coffee. "I've been drinking coffee to wake me up but so far it's not working." Casey looked at the coffee package and then said

"Mom, this is decaf."

"Really?" Casey nodded. "Aw man! So that's why I'm still tired!" Just then Lizzie came down the stairs all dressed and ready for the day.

"Hey Liz you ready to go?"

"Where are you two going?" Nora looked at her two daughters curiously.

"We're just going shopping mom we should be back around noon."

"Oh okay have fun!" Nora called trying to sound cheery but was still as tired as ever. Casey and Lizzie waved goodbye then headed off to the mall. When they arrived at the mall they headed into the bridal shop. "So what kind of dress were you thinking of."

"Well, something simple yet fancy. It needs to be elegant but it shouldn't be too long or too puffy. Something kind of straight maybe a little lower than the knee and either strapless or short-sleeved."

By the end Casey was practically out of breath.

"Wow Case. That's very specific. I don't know if we can find a dress exactly like that."

With that they started searching for Casey's dream dress.

**11: 30**

Casey was just about to give up. They had been searching for dresses for 4 hours and they still hadn't found the perfect dress. She had to admit a lot of them were beautiful but none of them were her dream dress and she wouldn't rest until she walked down the aisle in her perfect dress. "Casey! I found it! I found it, I found it!" Casey could hear Lizzie's shouts from across the room. She ran to find her sister and when she did she realized it was true. In Lizzie's hand was Casey's perfect dress. It was a beautiful white short-sleeved dress. Now the real test was to try it on. It fit her perfectly. The dress went just past her knees. The sleeves went a little bit passed her shoulders. It was a v-neck dress with a white ribbon around her waist. Casey almost broke into tears. "It's beautiful! Thanks Liz you found my perfect dress." Casey hugged her sister then stepped out of the dress back into her regular clothes. She still had one last thing to do. She had to get her hair done. So she and Lizzie headed to the hair salon. Lizzie also got her hair done so that it would look like it was for the wedding. Their hair was almost identical. It was in a down due and was curled beautifully. Her wedding was going to be perfect. When she and Lizzie arrived home Nora was on the couch sleeping her coffee on the table next to her. She obviously didn't get regular coffee yet, thought Casey. She and Lizzie hurried up to their rooms. Casey folded the dress and hid it in her purse. She figured that now would be the perfect time to put her suitcase in the car so that Nora wouldn't question her about it later. When Casey walked downstairs she tripped and practically fell down the rest of the stairs. She bit her lip and held her lip hoping that didn't wake up her mom. When she heard a snore she breathed a sigh of relief and continued out the front door.

**7:30**

Casey had just finished applying all her make-up when her phone rang. "Hello?"

"Casey, I'm leaving my house right now you probably should too. You might want to say goodbye to your sister but not your mom cause she might figure out we're up to something."

"Um, actually Derek I told her I was meeting you for dinner tonight."

"Oh well then go ahead and say goodbye to her. I'll see you at Smelly Nelly's in a little bit. Bye"

"Bye." Casey hung up her phone checked herself on last time in the mirror grabbed her purse and headed downstairs ready to begin her new life.

**A/N: Hey guys what do you think abut chapter 10? I was thinking about making this story about 15 chapters long. I'm not totally sure yet. Anyway Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Special Thanks to Victoria's Twisted Angel for her ideas and encouraging me to go farther with the story! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

When she walked downstairs her mom and Lizzie were sitting on the couch. "Hey mom I'm going to the dinner with Derek."

"Oh ok have a good time." Nora got up and hugged Casey goodbye. Lizzie did the same but with a little more embrace. She even had a tear slide down her cheek. Casey quickly wiped it away.

"Aw Liz don't cry. I don't want to leave you but I want to marry Derek. You are the best sister any girl could ask for and I'll never forget you Lizzie and if you're ever in California look me up ok?" By the end Casey herself was almost in tears. When Casey reached her car she broke out crying. She was crying for ten minutes before she finally got in the car and drove away. When she arrived at Smelly Nelly's she saw Derek sitting in a booth in the corner. His face lit up the minute he saw her. When they were in the booth he gave her a peck on the lips which then turned into a deep passionate kiss. When they finally broke away Derek said "So you ready to get married?" Casey got a nervous look on her face.

"I'm kind of nervous but excited!"

"Well then let's go!" Derek took Casey's hand and led her out of the restaurant. She put her suitcase in Derek's car and grabbed her purse. Derek and Casey went to the back of the restaurant to get changed and came out looking like husband and wife. Derek found a few flowers and gave them to Casey for her bouquet. They got in Derek's car and drove off to the church where they would become husband and wife.

**A/N: Well? Review and tell me what you think. I'm now thinking somewhere between 25-30 chapters. Again I'm not totally sure. **

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

When they arrived at the church Derek went in the back entrance and Casey went through the front doors. When she opened the front doors she saw Derek standing at the altar with a smile on his face. Casey walked up the aisle slowly making her way to her Derek. When she finally reached him, he locked their elbows together. The priest said all the normal things that would be said at a wedding. After a while it was time to exchange vows. Casey went first. "Derek, whoever said nobody's perfect has obviously never met you. You are the perfect man. I've only known you for a short time but I feel like I've known you forever. You know how to be tough and strong but you can also show your soft side. I always wanted to have a fairytale happy ending and now I get to live my happily ever after. I love you Derek Venturi."

Derek spoke next. "Casey I've dated a lot of girls in my time but I've never felt a connection with any of them. I never experienced love at first sight until I met you. The minute you looked me in the eyes when we bumped into each other on the side walk, I knew that you were going to be the one I would spend the rest of my life with. Casey Macdonald you are my soul mate." Casey was in tears when Derek finished speaking. Then it was the priest's turn to speak.

"Derek, do you take Casey to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love her and honor her for all the days of your life?"

"I do"

"Casey, do you take Derek to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him for all the days of your life?"

"I do"

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Derek took Casey and kissed her passionately. When they pulled away they both had huge smiles on their faces. "I love you Derek Venturi"

"I love you too Casey Venturi"

"Casey Venturi that has a nice ring to it." She said and then giggled. This was a night Casey would never forget.

**A/N: Sorry guys I don't know much about weddings! I've only been to I think two weddings in my whole life. One when I was 2 the other when I was like 4 so I really don't remember them that well. I had to look up the I do part thing online. By the way I did this the way we would in a catholic church I realize that all religions might do this differently but I'm catholic so I did it this way. **

**Anyway, Review, Review, Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek or the song Perhaps Love.

After the wedding Casey and Derek went out to the parking lot. "Are you ready?" Casey nodded. Derek went to the car and grabbed his iPod and dock. All of the sudden the song Perhaps Love started playing. Derek held out his hand. "May I have this dance?" Casey giggled and blushed. She took his hand and they started slow dancing.

"This is definitely not how I expected my first dance." Derek smirked.

"It's not the best place to do it but being with you makes it perfect." Casey started to tear up. She didn't know Derek could be so sensitive.

"Really?" He nodded. "Well I always wanted my first dance to be with the guy of my dreams. My wish came true." Derek hugged her tight and continued to dance with her. When the song finally ended, Casey kissed Derek passionately. It then started to rain, but they didn't pull away. "Come on Case let's get to the train station." He took her hand again and they ran to the car. When they were safely inside they were already drenched.

It was close to midnight when they finally reached the train station. They had the midnight train so they had to hurry. Luckily they caught the train minutes before it was about top leave.

** Casey's former house. 12:45 a.m.**

Nora was pacing around the room. _Where is she? She should have been back by now. I hope she's okay. What if something happened to her?_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Lizzie came down the stairs. "Mom? What are you doing up?"  
"I'm waiting for your sister. Do you know where she is?" Lizzie became nervous. _Should I tell her? No I promised Casey and sisters keep their promises. _

"No, I haven't seen her since she left. Why?"

"She hasn't come back and I'm getting worried. Do you think I should call the police?"

"No I don't think so mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lizzie." When Lizzie was gone Nora sat down on the couch. She was starting to get tired. Her eyelids soon became heavy. She gave in to her sleep and eventually sank into unconsciousness.

**1:00 a.m. (The train)**

Casey's eyelids were becoming heavy. She even yawned. "Go to sleep Case. We won't be in California for a…" he didn't even have to finish. Casey was already asleep on his shoulder. He put his head on hers and fell into a very light sleep.

** 9:00 Wedding Day. Nora's house**

"Mom wake up! It's your wedding." Nora suddenly shot up.

"Lizzie! Did Casey ever come home?" Lizzie shrugged. Nora ran up the stairs and called Casey's name. When she came back down the stairs she had tears streaming down her face. "Casey's missing. What am I going to do? I can't get married when my oldest daughter is missing!" Lizzie put an arm in her mom's shoulder. "Don't worry mom we'll find her eventually."

"I hope your right Lizzie. I just hope Casey's okay."

**A/N: If you guys want to hear the song, go onto Youtube and type in Perhaps Love. Make sure it's by John Denver and Placido Domingo. That was a song that they played at my parents wedding so I thought I'd use it. Anyway, Review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

"Derek this is beautiful, I love it!" Derek smirked.

"I thought you might."

They had just arrived at their beach house. It had gorgeous wood floors and the living room had a huge window that looked over the beach.

They also had a huge deck that had stairs leading to the beach. It was all furnished so they had nothing to worry about.

**With Nora.**

When Nora arrived at the church she had her make-up and hair all done. She just had to put on her dress.

There was a knock at the door and then the sound of George's voice.

"Nora, are you almost ready? The wedding's in an hour."

"Yes George, I'm ready. I'll see you at the altar."

That answer satisfied George and he walked off.

When Nora came out Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti were waiting for her.

"How do I look?"

"You look beautiful mom!"

"Thanks sweetie."

All of the sudden George burst through the doors.

"Where's Derek?"

"You mean he's not here?"

"No. I can't find him anywhere. Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't but my daughter Casey is missing too."

"You mean both of them are missing! This is awful. Where could they be?"

George turned around looking the middle children in the eyes.

"Do you two know where they are?"

Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other with wide eyes, both clearly saying, _Should we tell them?_

**A/N: As always review, review, review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own Life with Derek.**

_Recap: Edwin and Lizzie looked at each other with wide eyes, clearly saying should we tell them._

"Um Dad before we answer I have to talk to Lizzie in private." Her took Lizzie's arm and dragged her into Nora's dressing room.

"What are we going to do?" Edwin practically shouted.

"Maybe we should tell them. There really worried, besides Casey and Derek are already married so they can't do anything."

"Are you crazy? Derek told me not to tell anyone and I bet Casey told you the same, plus Nora and George could get them divorced."

"You have a point there. Okay we won't tell them."

"Exactly! Come on their going to get suspicious."

When they opened the door Nora and George were standing there with their arms crossed.

"We know you guys know where Casey and Derek are, now talk!"

"Sorry dad we don't." Edwin lied.

"Edwin I heard you and Lizzie talking plus you are the worst liar ever." George said, angry.

"Edwin we can't hide it forever. We have to tell them." Lizzie said putting her hand on Edwin's shoulder.

"Alright, we'll tell you." Edwin gave in.

** With Casey and Derek**

"Casey, are you almost ready?" Derek called. He and Casey were going to the beach for a picnic lunch and then a swim.

"Yeah I'm coming." Casey walked out of their room in a bikini and a pair of jean shorts. Derek whistled.

"You look hot."

"You're such a pig but thanks."

"Hey! But your welcome."

They walked down the stairs to the beach and picked out a spot.

**At the wedding**

"Casey and Derek are in love so they had a plan to get married before you and move away." Lizzie said in one breath.

"CASEY AND DEREK GOT MARRIED!" Nora screamed.

"Yeah."

"Where did they go?" George asked just as mad.

"We can't tell you!" Edwin said.

"and why not?" George asked on the verge of exploding form anger.

"Well, Casey and Derek told us not to tell you." Lizzie replied.

"If Casey and Derek told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Nora asked still angry.

"Well no but if we tell you you'll just try to break them up. There's nothing wrong about it, they're not step-siblings yet so you guys have no reason to break them up!" Edwin said, on the verge of shouting.

"George we're not going to get it out of them now let's get married and ask questions later."

"I guess you're right Nora. Let's get married."

**After the wedding, at the reception**

Lizzie and Edwin were outside watching the sunset, talking.

"Should we tell them where they went?" Lizzie asked.

"No! They can't force us to tell them. Casey and Derek are perfect together and I don't want anything ruining that."

"You're right Edwin. I wonder what Casey and Derek are doing right now."

** On the beach, with Casey and Derek**

Casey and Derek were lying on a towel with Casey's head on Derek's shoulder and Derek's head on hers. They were watching the sunset.

"Do you think Lizzie and Edwin will tell our parents?" Casey asked.

"I doubt it. They promised and siblings keep their promises."

Casey just snuggled more into Derek's neck and watched the sunset.

**After the wedding**

They were all back at Nora's house with Lizzie and Edwin on the couch and Nora and George standing in front of them.

"Alright you two, talk." George started.

"Talk about what, dad?"

"Don't play games with me Edwin. I want to know where Casey and Derek are." George said, his anger rising.

"We'll only tell you if you promise not to go out and find them and then break them up." Lizzie argued.

"Fine we won't break them up if you tell us where they are." Nora agreed.

"Okay, Lizzie tell them."

"They moved to California."

"Okay where in California?" George asked.

Lizzie shrugged. "I don't know. All she said was she was moving to California."

"You mean she could be anywhere in California!" Nora shouted.

She looked at Edwin. "Do you know exactly where they are?"

"Yeah, Uncle Ray's beach house."

George ran to the phone. "What are you doing George?"

"I'm calling my brother Ray." George replied while dialing.

**A/N: Review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek.

_Recap: "I'm calling my brother Ray." George replied while dialing._

"Dad you can't call Uncle Ray, he's on a business trip remember?"

"I'm calling his beach house not his cell phone!" George snapped.

Edwin kept quiet.

_Meanwhile_

Derek and Casey were just entering the house when the phone rang.

"Who could be calling us here?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure." Casey said picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Casey what were you thinking?"

Casey's face went pale. She almost dropped the phone. Derek took the phone. "Hello?"

"Derek, good to hear from you son, how's your wife!" George said getting angrier toward the last part.

Derek's eyes widened. "What are you talking about dad? I'm not married."

"Cut the act son, Edwin told me everything."

"I knew I couldn't trust that kid." Derek mumbled under his breath.

"Okay fine, I'm married. What's wrong with that?"

George sighed. "The problem Derek is that you're 16 and you're married to your sister!"

"There's no law against getting married at 16, and I married her before we got married so she wasn't my sister when I married her. It doesn't count."

George rubbed his temple. "Derek you have to come home now!"

This got Derek angry. He sucked in his breath and then said "NO! I'm not coming home! Alright, I love her! Obviously you don't know what love is or you wouldn't be trying to split us up! How would you like it if you had to break up with your true love?"

George considered what Derek had said. "Alright Derek I suppose you're right. Have a nice life! Goodbye."

George hung up the phone before Derek could respond. "How did George find us?"

"Edwin and Lizzie." Derek mumbled.

"What! I thought I could trust her. So much for keeping her secret. So what did your dad say?"

"He said he was ok with us being married and to have a nice life."

"You mean they're not coming after us?" He shook his head.

She noticed his frown and became worried.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"I can't believe he doesn't care about me anymore."

"Derek don't say that. He still loves you and cares about you he was probably just angry."

He gave her a smile. "You're right. Thanks babe." He gave her a small kiss on the lips.

****With George and Nora ****

When George came back into the room, Nora ran up to him. "What did your brother say?"

"I didn't call my brother, I called Derek."

"You called Derek? Did you tell him and Casey to come back home?"

He nodded. "When will they be home?"

"They're not."

"What do you mean they're not?" Nora said her anger rising.

"I mean they're not coming home. Derek obviously loves Casey and I'm not going to break apart true love."

"George they're 16 they don't know what love is! How many girls has Derek dated and then dumped?"

"More than I can count."

"Exactly! Do you want him to do that to Casey? I will not have him hurt my daughter!"

"QUIET!!!!!!!!!" Edwin shouted. Both of the parents were immediately quiet while they gave Edwin a stare.

"Listen, I'm Derek's brother of and he has never said that he loved a girl. Why can't you just give their love a chance?"

George and Nora exchanged glances.

"I guess you're right. We should give Derek and Casey a chance."

Edwin and Lizzie smiled. They had won.

"But, if they don't work out, you two are grounded for a month." Nora finished. Edwin shrugged.

"Fair enough."

He and Lizzie ran upstairs to get ready for bed while George and Nora sat on the couch exhausted.

"Well we did it. We're finally married." Nora said kissing George gently on the lips.

"Yeah, but who knew getting married could be so much work?"

Nora giggled. "Well it wouldn't have been as difficult if Derek and Casey hadn't run off and gotten married."

"Yeah you're right." George laughed.

After a moment of peace Nora suddenly shot up.

"George, are you sure we should give Derek and Casey a chance?"

"Of course, everyone deserves a chance at love. Why?"

"Well, what if they do something they might regret?"

"Nora what could they possibly do?"

Nora hesitated for a moment and then said. "Well they could lose their virginity."

At this George sat up and had his mouth hanging open.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a week but I've had lots of tests and tomorrow I have to take a 50 question social test and then I have to take a 120 question accelerated test. It's supposed to be very, very, very hard! So I'm going to ask you guys to do two things, 1: Wish me luck! And 2: Review! **

**Peace! **

**Rockgirl**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: here's chapter 17!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek

_Recap: "Well they could lose their virginity." At this George sat up and had his mouth hanging open. _

"You don't actually think they would do that do you?"

"I don't know what to think George, but they could possibly do it."

"That's it Nora grab your coat."

"Where are we going?"

"California." George replied walking out the door. Nora quickly grabbed her coat and ran after him. Lizzie, who saw the whole thing, ran to tell Edwin what she'd seen.

"Edwin! Edwin you won't believe what I just saw!"

"What Liz, what did you see and why are you out of breath?"

"Mom, George, California." She said in between breaths.

"Okay let me get this straight. Mom and Dad are going to California to break up Casey and Derek?"

"I never said what they were doing. How'd you figure that out?"

Edwin just shrugged. "Forget it what are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do." Edwin replied with a grin.

"What's that?"

"You'll find out."

"Why can't I just find out now?"

"Fine we're going to call them to warn them."

"How come you couldn't have told me that in the beginning?"

He just shrugged and grabbed her hand pulling her downstairs.

Lizzie grabbed the phone and called Casey's cell phone. It picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Casey it's Lizzie. I know you might hate me and Edwin for telling mom and George but we have bad news!"

"It's ok Liz you're forgiven, now what's the news?" Lizzie could hear Derek's voice in the background. "You're forgiving them? They swore they wouldn't tell then what do they do? They tell!" She then heard Casey shushing him. "Ok well Edwin and I just found out that mom and George are coming to California to get you guys."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Uh we just found out like a few minutes ago."

"Oh well why are they coming I thought they were ok with our marriage, well not ok but you get the point."

"Well Mom thought that you guys might loose your virginity to each other."

"What that's crazy! Derek and I swore not to do that until we had been married at least 6 months."

"Well they don't know that!"

"Liz I got to go and make a phone call."

"Okay bye…" Casey hung up before Lizzie could finish her sentence.

"Well?"

"Casey hung up and said she had to make a phone call."

"To who?" Lizzie shrugged.

****Casey's P.O.V****

She thought I was going to lose my virginity so soon? Does she not know me at all? I quickly found her cell phone number in my contact list and pressed send.

"Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Casey, why on earth are you calling?"

"Do you have a problem with me calling? I mean I know you and George are already on your way to California because you think I'M GOING TO LOSE MY VIRGINITY!"

"Casey how do you know that?"

"Take a wild guess!" I heard my mom say my sister's name under her breath.

"Casey I'm sorry I just don't want you losing your virginity. You could regret it. What if you and Derek don't work out? Then what?"

"Mom do you not know me at all! Derek and I were planning to wait at least 6 months and see how everything is working out before we decided to loose our virginity."

"Oh well I'm glad. Well I guess I'll just tell George to turn around then."

"Well that was our plan but since you seem to think I'm just going to lose my virginity so fast I think I will. Thanks for the tip mom."

"What Casey no you can't!" My mom could have kept going but I hung up on her before I could hear anymore of it.

When I turned around Derek was chugging down a soda. I rolled my eyes then grabbed his hand. "Whoa, Casey, where are we going?"

"The bedroom." I replied simply still angry at my mom.

"What are we going to do in there?" I grinned evilly.

"We're going to lose our virginity."

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and wishing me luck. School is almost over for me! Ok you guys know the drill, Review! **


	18. Pregnant?

**A/N: OMG! I am so sorry I haven't updated in like a month. I just got back from vacation today. Okay so please forgive me and enjoy chapter 18! By the way I've made this a T rated story.**

****Derek's P.O.V****

My head was spinning. Casey actually wanted to have sex, and lose her virginity.

"Casey are you sure you want to do this? What if you regret this later?"

"How would I regret this later?" she was still getting undressed. I looked around to make sure no one would hear me- which was obviously stupid, there was no one else in the house but us- then said in a hushed tone. "Well what if you get you know." She raised here eyebrow.

"What if I get what Der?" Of course she's going to make me say it! That is so like Casey.

"What if you get pregnant?" She rolled her eyes, put her clothes back on, then stromed out of the room. I quickly followed her.

"Casey, where are you going?"

She didn't answer me, she just got out a wine glass and her favorite wine. So she's going to turn to alcohol when she's upset about something. Great.

"Case you can't turn to alcohol when you're upset." She gave me a glare and I immediately knew I had something wrong.

"I'm not!" she snaps. "I just felt like a drink! Is that a problem?" I just shook my head.

Maybe a giving her a few drinks isn't such a bad idea. I grab a beer from the fridge and join her on the couch. By the time I take a few sips of my drink she's already finished with her glass of wine. I watch her another and another one after that. I just slowly sip my sip my beer because I know that if I have two or more I'll end up becoming drunk. I can tell Casey's becoming drunk. She's going up for her seventh drink. On the way back she grabs another beer out of the fridge. I've finished my first bottle so she gives me the bottle. I put back on the coffee table, but she just back in my hands. This pattern continues until she finally shoves beer bottle into my mouth and forces me to drink it. It's not until I feel the liquid running down my throat that I realize it's not beer, its vodka. If Casey gives the whole bottle or even a quarter of the bottle I'll be drunk for sure.

She gives me a second to breathe and I can see that almost a quarter of it's gone. I'm not sure if I finished the whole bottle or not because my visions to foggy to see it.

I can feel Casey's hand in mine. She's leading me somewhere but I can't see where. It's not until I feel her start to take off my clothes that I know what she's doing but I'm too drunk to stop her. She drags me into bed and I can feel her cool skin on my bare chest. Her fingers run through my hair making it messier than usual. I run her fingers up and down her body, feeling where her curves are. Her legs wrap around my waist pulling me closer.

****Next Morning****

When I try to sit up my head immediately is filled with pain and the room looks like it's spinning. I hold my head and get up instantly falling onto my hands and knees. It's then that I realize I'm naked. I jump back in bed as quickly as my body will let me and cover myself up. I lightly shake Casey's shoulder, she gives a moan and puts her hand in the air moving it like she's trying to swat a bug, which means she doesn't want to be disturbed.

"Casey you have to wake up now!" She props herself up on one elbow and turns her head to look at me.

"What's the problem Derek?" she asks in a voice that's half asleep and half annoyed.

"Look your body and you'll see." She lifts the covers and I see her eyes widen in horror.

"Derek what did we do last night?"

"I think we had sex." I say in a nervous tone. Casey quickly gets up, wrapping her blanket tightly around her, and walks into the closet. I do the same except I head for my dresser.

I head into the kitchen to take a look at the place. It's not bad except for all the empty bottles. So I did drink the entire bottle of vodka last night. No wonder my head hurt so much.

When Casey walks into the living there's a look of horror on her face. I can tell she's freaked out about what we did last night.

"So do you think you're going to become you know." She shrugs and without looking at me says, "We'll find out in a few days." I give her a confused look.

"How do you know it will be a few days?" She bites her lower lip. She's probably trying to decide whether or not to tell me.

"Well my you know is coming in a few days." I try and rack my brain to figure out what the, you know is. Then it comes to me and I make an o with my mouth and nod in understanding.

****Casey's P.O.V****

I'm pacing the floor. Back and forth, back and forth. My thing was 3 days late. Derek had gone to the ice rink to play a game of hockey either that or practice on his shots. I wasn't really paying attention, I was thinking about the possibility that I could be pregnant. I had gone down to the drug store to get some tests only to get some confused looks from the cashier. Right now I was pacing our bedroom floor waiting for the test results. I had to wait five minutes for the results, but of course to me one minute felt more like one hour. I had tried sitting down but just found myself pacing again. I could feel my feet starting to burn because of how fast I was pacing. When the bell rang I practically broke down the bathroom door. I closed my eyes and picked up the stick. I looked at the sign.

It said…..

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm sorry but I promise I'll update really soon! Okay please review, it means a lot!**

**Peace!**

**Rockgirl**


	19. Derek I'm

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys r the best!**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Life with Derek.

****Casey's P.O.V****

My head was spinning. I couldn't possibly be pregnant could I? The stick must be lying, I mean Derek and I only slept together once! The odds of me getting pregnant were slim to none! Some women spend years trying to get pregnant, but no I had to pregnant on the first try! I could feel my stomach starting to tie up in knots, not because I was 16 and pregnant but because I had just heard a car door slam. Derek was home, meaning I'd have to tell him. _Wait a minute, I don't have to tell him now. I could always lie._

_**But you're a horrible liar. **_

_Not since Derek gave me those lying lessons! _

_**Prove it.**_

_I had a crush on Sheldon when I first arrived at J.S. Thompson High. _

_**No you didn't, you had a crush on Derek!**_

_Wait a minute, I can't lie to you because you're inside my head!_

I slowly and cautiously walked out of the bathroom trying to pretend to be in bed when Derek came in. "Casey what are you doing?" My eyes widened._Okay Casey you can do this! Just pretend it's one of your lying lessons!_

"Hi Derek. I thought you might be trying to go to sleep so I didn't want to wake you."

He nodded before his eyes fixed on my hands. He eyed me suspiciously. "What's in your hand?"

Then I remembered. I hadn't thrown the stick out!

_**Busted!**_

_Oh shut up!_

"Uh, just a pen." I was smiling nervously now. There was no doubt he'd see through my lies.

"Casey, give me the stick." He said heading to the door. "I'm not letting you leave the room until you give me the stick!" I sighed. There were no other exits. _Curse that bathroom for not having any windows!_

"Here, it's not worth hiding it anyway." He approached me cautiously and carefully grabbed the stick from my hands.

"Casey this is just a stick with a plus sign on…. Oh no, Casey please tell me your not."

"But I am Derek. I'm pregnant, 16 and pregnant!" I sat down on the bed and buried my face in my hands. Before I knew it I could taste the salty water from my tears. Not even Derek rubbing my back or wrapping his arms around me and rocking me could stop my tears. "Casey it isn't that bad! I mean we get to have our very own baby." I looked up at him for a moment.

"How is it not bad! I'm 16, I have no clue how to take care of a child!" I buried my face in my hands again.

"Sure you do, isn't babysitting taking care of a child? You're a great babysitter and you're going to be an even better mother."

"Okay so I can take care of him but how do you plan to feed him and buy him things?"

"Casey I told you, I'm trying out for the sharks. If I make it we'll have enough money to support all three of us. Wait, how do you know it's a boy?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The baby, you keep calling it a him. How do you know it's not a girl?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm calling **it** a him because I don't want to call him **it!**" I gritted my teeth every time I said it. Nothing ticked me off more than someone calling a baby it.

"Oh. Sorry Case, I didn't know you didn't like me calling him it. Although if the baby is a girl she wouldn't want us calling her a him. Why don't we call him/her, the baby?"

I smiled. "Well we could do that, but I'm almost positive that the baby is a boy."

He sighed. I could tell I was annoying him but I didn't care the baby is a boy, I can feel it.

"Case it might not be a boy. I have a strong feeling it's a girl." He was right. Wow I never thought I would think that.

"Okay Derek you're right."

"I'm sorry what'd you say? One more time." I rolled my eyes, he had obviously been waiting for this moment.

"Derek you're right! Happy?" I said it through gritted through teeth.

"Hey! Say it like you mean it." This got me mad. I picked up a pillow from the bed and threw it at him.

****With George and Nora****

"George? Are we there yet?" Nora said, sounding like a little kid.

"About 20 minutes Nora." George said with annoyance in his voice. Nora had been asking the same question for the past hour. She sensed George's annoyance with her and said, "I'm sorry George, it's just that I'm so anxious to see them, I need to know that she didn't make the mistake that she didn't actually lose her virginity."

"I know Nora, we're almost there so don't you worry. Why don't you do something to help you pass the time?"

"Like what George?" George thought for a moment.

"Well you could read that book or listen to some music." Nora sighed and picked up her book. She had already finished it but there was nothing else to do.

****With Casey and Derek****

"Okay, okay sorry. I won't say anything else just don't hit me with another pillow." I giggled. "There's that giggle that I love hearing!" He smiled at me, and I tried my hardest to smile back but I couldn't. The only reason I giggled was because I was distracted.

"Aw come on Case smile!" Again, I couldn't smile, not even if I used all my power.

"Why don't we go somewhere tonight and get your mind off of everything?" I glanced at the clock, it was 9:30. What could we do at 9:30?

"I know it's late but we could go see a movie." Weird, it's like he read my mind.

"What movie has a showing at 9:30?"

"Harry Potter does, I know it's probably not a movie you'd want to see but it got really good reviews." Derek sounded almost sheepish as he said it.

"Derek I don't care what movie it is, I just want to get my mind off of things." I grabbed my purse and jacket then walked out the door leaving Derek sitting on the bed.

****No one's P.O.V****

"Wow that was easy." Derek said to himself. He got up off the bed a quickly ran out the door after Casey, accidentally leaving the door unlocked.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Casey said as soon as Derek got in the car. She was annoyed even though it had only been like 30 seconds.

"Geez Case I only took 30 seconds." Derek said strapping in.

****With George and Nora****

"Okay Nora only about a minute… Hey! Look Nora there's another prince! I told you that car hadn't gone out of style!" Nora rolled her eyes. George really loved the prince.

When they finally reached the house Nora bolted out of the car and ran up the steps before George could even take the keys out of the ignition.

"Casey? Derek? Are you guys home?" Nora called into the empty house.

"They here?" George asked when he got into the house. Nora shook her head and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh Nora don't cry! They probably just went somewhere."

"I know George, but that's not why I'm crying."

"Then why are you crying honey?"

"I found a positive pregnancy test on the bed in the master bedroom."

**A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! Okay please review! I will try to update as soon as I can! **

**Peace!**


	20. I'm not pregnant mom!

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

_Recap: I found a positive pregnancy test in the master bedroom. _

****George's P.O.V. ** **

I looked at my wife with shock. She had just said that our daughter Casey is pregnant.

"Nora are you sure it was positive?" I asked her after a moment of silence. All she could do was nod and let another tear fall from her cheek.

"Nora don't cry, we'll talk to them when they get back. It shouldn't be too much longer." She just nodded. I sat on the couch and wrapped my arms around her silently rocking her, but her tears didn't stop. I had to rock Nora for about 10 minutes before she finally stopped crying, at first I thought it was because she was out of tears but it turns out she had fallen asleep. I can't blame her though because I'm beginning to feel a little tired too, maybe I'll just take a little 5 minute nap. I thought before I let myself drift into unconsciousness.

****Derek's P.O.V. ****

The movie was great but the only bad part was when Casey started crying at Dumbledore's death and she knows I don't do tears. She had stopped crying though after the movie ended so I didn't have to look at tears on the ride home. The only thing I did have on the car ride home was Casey staring out the windshield with a worried look on her face. She obviously has a bad thought in her head.

"Casey what's wrong?" I asked her. She just looked at me, confused.

"How'd you know something was wrong?"

"I can see it in your face. You looked worried."

"Oh." Was all she could say as she blushed.

"So what's wrong?" She bit her lip and looked at her lap, like she was deciding whether or not to tell me.

"Come on Case you know you can tell me anything." She looked at me in shock. What had I said?

"Is my face that readable?" I smiled at her and nodded.

"Well since I can't hide anything I was thinking about how we're going to tell our parents."

"Who says we have to tell them?" I asked. She gave me an 'Are you serious?' look before saying, "Derek what are you talking about? We have to tell them!"

I smirked at her. "Well we weren't going to tell them about our marriage, the only reason they found out about that was because of Edwin and Lizzie. So if we don't tell Edwin and Lizzie about the baby then they'll never have to find out."

"I guess you're right Derek." She said looking back out the window.

"Uh Casey there's nothing to look at, we're home." I said laughing. She blushed slightly before giving me a playful punch on the arm.

"Ow!" I said pretending to be hurt, I even rubbed my arm for good measure.

"Oh stop it! I didn't hurt you."

"Yes you did! Which means I'm going to have to get revenge." I said and started forming my fingers into claws. Casey's eyes widened when she saw my hands because she knows that whenever my fingers turn into claws it means I'm going to tickle someone.

She let out a small shriek before running out of the car. I quickly got out and followed her and because I'm pretty fast I quickly caught her. I had grabbed her waist and pulled her down onto the ground pinning her to the floor with my body. That's when I tickled her. I didn't tickle her for long though, I eventually kissed her, still in the same position on the floor. I suddenly heard a "DEREK AND CASEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I recognized that voice all too well, it belonged to my dad. Casey and I looked up at the same time and saw George sitting above us on the couch. I quickly got off her and stood up, Casey did the same.

"I think the question Dad is, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well Nora wanted to come here after Casey said that you guys were going to lose your virginity."

"I think you guys can go home because Derek and I didn't lose our virginity!" Casey snapped back. Wow I was impressed, Casey was really getting better at lying, I almost believed her.

"Then why did Nora find a positive pregnancy test on your bed?" George said.

"What are you talking about, it was negative!" Casey said. In answer my dad gave Casey the stick and Casey just began laughing.

"This is just an evaporation line. It can make the sign look positive when it's really negative."

My dad didn't seem convinced though so he woke up Nora.

"Casey is there anything you'd like to tell us?" Nora asked as soon as she woke up.

"Yes, I'm not pregnant."

"There was a positive test on your bed."

"It wasn't positive, it was an evaporation line that made the test look positive. Come here I'll show you." Casey said waving Nora over to the laptop on the counter. My dad and I just stayed in the living room. I wish I could help Casey but I have no idea what she's talking about and whether or not she's lying. When they came back I saw a sense of relief on Nora's face meaning that she had believed Casey!

"I guess we owe you two an apology. I had no idea that evaporation lines even existed!"

"It's okay mom." Casey said pulling Nora into a hug.

"Well I guess we better head off, but we'll be checking in on you two every so often!" George said. We just nodded.

As soon as they walked out the door I breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey Case that stuff you said to your mom it isn't true is it?" I asked her after a moment.

"Of course it wasn't Derek. I'm still pregnant." She said while walking over to the drawer that held the phone book.

"What are you doing Casey?"

"Looking for a doctor." She said not taking her eyes from the page.

"Why? Are you sick?" She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"No Derek, but I want to find out the sex of this baby plus I need a doctor while I'm pregnant."

"Sound good to me." I replied simply. I had a lot to learn about pregnancy.

**A/N: Well? What did you think good, bad? Please review and let me know. **

**Peace! **


	21. Seeing the baby for the first time

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And Sorry it's been awhile since I updated!**

****Casey's P.O.V. ****

I had been sitting in the waiting room for over a half hour, I was waiting to find out if I'm actually pregnant because sometimes those tests can be wrong. Derek had a hockey practice today so he couldn't come. He didn't really have to though it's not I was going to find out the gender of the baby today, but he still tried to get the day off.

"Casey Venturi?" I slowly stood up and followed the nurse. She led me to a small room that had a few chairs and an operating table.

"Okay just sit down on this table and the doctor will be with you in a few minutes." And with that she left the room. I sat down on the table and began to miss Derek. I want him to be here holding my hand. I still wasn't completely over the fact that I was pregnant. I mean I want this baby but I just can't believe I'm only 16!

As soon as I thought of that the doctor walked in. She was an average height with shoulder length blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"Hello Casey, I'm Dr. Strate." She said holding out her hand for me to shake it.

"Hi Dr. Strate it's nice to meet you." I said as I shook her hand.

She took a look at her clipboard before speaking again. "Okay Casey I hear you're pregant, are you excited?"

"Very but the thing is I'm not sure if the test I took is completly accurate so I came here to be 100% sure." She nodded in understanding.

"That's a smart thing to do because 1 out of 5 pregnancy test can be wrong plus there's other things that can make your test become positive when you're not even pregnant. So please, follow me." She said waving her hand for me to follow. I slowly slid off the table and rushed after her. She led me into a small room with a table and a couple of big machines.

"Alright Casey if you could just take a seat on this table and we'll see if your pregnant and with this if you are pregnant you may be able to see your baby's heartbeat. About how far along are you?"

"I think about three weeks." I said, I was just guessing. I mean when I took the test it was about a week after Derek and I had done it. It had been two weeks since my parents came so three weeks would probably be the closest.

" Yeah then we should probably only be able to see the heartbeat. Okay now just lift up you shirt so I can see your stomach." She said as she pulled out what I like to call the cold cream.

"Okay now I'm just going to rub this on your stomach, it may be a little cold." The minute she put her hand on my stomach it felt frozen. It was like the time when I was little and had fallen asleep with my popsicle in my hands, it fell off the stick on my sleep and I had taken my shirt off for some reason. Suddenly it didn't feel cold anymore but I could feel something moving on my stomach. It was then that I realized I had closed my eyes. I opened them to find the doctor looking at a screen.

"Alright Casey, you are definitely pregnant. I don't know if you can see it but there's your baby's heartbeat." She pointed to a little thumping thing on the screen. I couldn't help but smile, this was my baby.

"Now Casey I can't tell you the gender of the baby because your not far enough along. You have to be about 20 weeks pregnant and as you said your only three weeks along. Besides you'd probably want the father of the baby to be here or wait are you not married because I noticed on your chart it said you're only 16."

"No I'm married." I said showing her the ring.

"Okay well congrats on your marriage and baby. Oh and Casey you may get off the table now." She said.

"Okay." I said pulling my shirt down.

"Now if you don't mind I have to talk to you in my office."

"Kay." Was all I could say as I followed her out of the room. Her office was cute looking, it had a desk, two chairs, some plants, the standard stuff.

"Now Casey as I said before you're only 16."

"So?" I said, nodding.

"Well there are some risks with teen pregancy."

"Risks? What risks?" I said giving her a questioning look. What could being young have to do with risks, aren't there risks at all ages?

"Well, when you're young sometimes the chances of miss-carrying a baby can be a little higher."

"I understand."

"Now Casey I usually hate doing this but some teens that become pregnant like to have an abortion. Is that something you want to do or are you planning to keep this baby?"

Was she serious? Did she actually think I was going to give up my baby! After seeing his/her's little heart beat! "No I am definitely keeping this baby. I would never get an abortion."

"Alrighty then. Now do you know some of the things that happen when your pregnant? Morning sickness stuff like that?"

"Yes I know all about that."

"Okay then I think that's all I needed to tell you. If you have any questions please feel free to call me. Will I see you in 17 weeks to find out the gender of the baby?"

"It depends. I need to see what my husband thinks first." I said. I wasn't sure whether or not Derek wanted to find out the gender or not.

"Well even if you don't I'd still like to see you. You know run some tests, check the baby's health things like that." I nodded my head.

"Okay then Casey I'll see you soon." She said walking out the door. I sighed before picking up my purse and heading out the door.

I made another appointment in 17 weeks before leaving the office. I couldn't wait to get home and talk to Derek.

****Derek's P.O.V. ****

I had been pacing the living room for about 10 minutes. Why wasn't Casey home yet? She was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago. I quickly took out my phone and dialed Casey's number but just as soon as I hit send the door opened and Casey appeared. I quickly shut the phone as soon as I had taken it out and ran over to her.

"Casey, how'd it go? Were you able to find out the gender of the baby?"

"No, I can't find out the gender till I'm 20 weeks along and so far I'm only 3 weeks!" She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Casey it's okay, we can wait to find out the gender of this baby. It may actually be a good thing!"

"How is it a good thing?"

"Well think about it." I said getting off the couch. "If we wait we can have some ideas for a name!" I looked at her face which had turned from a look of annoyance to a big smile.

"You like my idea?" I asked her with a smirk on my face.

"I love your idea. You always know what to say to make me feel better! And I already have some ideas for a name!" She gave me a small kiss on the lips before disappearing into the bedroom.

**A/N: Well? What do you guys think? Please review and tell me what you think!**

**I'll give you a donut! Haha! :) **


	22. Out for a walk

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated! I mean a week or so is one thing but I went for almost two months without updating! So can u guys please forgive me while you enjoy chapter 22 of Marriage Mishap! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Life with Derek. **

****Derek's P.O.V. ****

I am so bored right now! Casey and I have been discussing baby names for the past 3 hours, but to be honest I stopped listening at hour 2. She hasn't figured it out yet though.

"Derek what do you think about the name Sarina?" For the first time in the past hour Casey actually said a good name. I mean it was good enough to get me listening.

"I like Sarina" She gave me a small smile before repeating the name silently again.

"I think we've finally found a girls name." She said after a minute.

"Now what about a middle name?" I asked. As soon those words left my mouth I wanted to take them back but I knew I couldn't.

"Rose." She said without giving it much thought. "Sarina Rose Venturi. What do you think Derek?" She asked without looking at me, she was still staring up in the air like she was still deep in thought.

"I think it's a beautiful name." I said rubbing her stomach.

"Okay so we have a girls name. Now all we have to is decide on a boys name!" Casey said excitedly. I gave a silent groan and fell back on the bed. I have to get out of here, there's no way I could take another 3 hours of this. "Casey I'm going to go get drink."

"Ok." Was all I got as a reply because she was to busy thinking to say more. Now where to go? Eh why not just a walk. I threw my leather jacket over my shoulders and walked quietly out the door. I couldn't let Casey find out I was leaving.

As soon as I stepped out of the house I realized it was very cool. In fact I could see my own breath in cool night air. I put on my leather jacket which kept me warm so long as the wind didn't blow because when it did the cool air gnawed at the jacket until it's almost like it's not even there. It's so nice to be out here and not have to listen to baby names every second. God I hope we don't have another child that's the same gender as this one because I don't I can take it anymore.

****Casey's P.O.V. ** **

"Derek I finally thought of a name!" I waited for Derek to come in but he never did. "Derek?" I still received no answer. I got up and walked out the room to look for him. I went into every room but Derek's wasn't in any of those rooms. I was starting to get worried, where had he gone? I quickly grabbed my jacket and started out the door calling Derek's name.

I should've grabbed a warmer jacket, this summer sweater is definitely not warm enough for this crisp nighttime air. My teeth were starting to chatter and I could feel goose bumps starting to form on my arms but I kept calling Derek's name and kept receiving no answer. This was really starting to scare me, what if something awful had happened to Derek? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw someone walking toward me. I immediately recognized the person and ran to them.

****Derek's P.O.V. ****

I should probably head back now before Casey figures out I left. If she figured out I left she'd either freak out and start looking for me or freak out and get mad at me when I came home.

As I was walking back I noticed a person walking toward me, but then the walking turned into running and the person eventually jumped up and landed on me. A wave of fear went through me as the person ran and then jumped on me, but all the fear went away as I saw those two warm caring blue eyes looking down on me.

**A/N: Okay again I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! And I'm sorry that it's kind of short but the next hapter will be longer I promise. But um if you could, please review and I promise the next chapter will be out real soon! (hopefully) :D**

**-Rockgirl :) **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay I'm really sorry I haven't been updating in like….forever! But you guys know how like stressful school can be sometimes and I haven't been getting that many reviews so I'm not as motivated to write. Reviews tell me that someone's reading my story and they're enjoying it. Sorry for the babbling. : ) **

"Derek what are you doing out here? I thought you were just getting a drink!

You had me worried sick"

"Sorry Case, but I just couldn't take another 3 hours of listening to baby name's! I had to get out of there." Casey's eyes which were filled with anger quickly flooded with sympathy and

love and her expression softened. "Oh Der, I'm sorry but you should of told me, we could've taken a break. I promise I'll never do that to you again." She held out her hand to help

Derek up. Derek took it and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for leaving." He gave her a small kiss on the lips before walking back to the house with her.

***Next Morning, Derek's P.O.V.***

I rolled over on my side and reached over expecting to find Casey's body but instead

all I felt were the sheets, I shot up and my heart filled with worry. My eyes were darting

around the room trying to find clues of were Casey was. As I was glancing on the right

side of the room I noticed that the bathroom light was on and was ajar. There was never

a light on anywhere when they went to sleep because Casey couldn't get to sleep without

total darkness. I got out of bed and made my way over to the bathroom. I placed my

hand on the door knob and I could hear sounds of Casey crying and something else that I

couldn't quite place. When I opened the door a look of horror crossed my face. Casey

was well I don't want to go into detail. "Case? Are you okay?" She said something but it

was barely audible and I didn't hear her. "What'd you say Case?" This time she said it a

little louder, it wasn't her normal voice but it was loud enough for me to hear. "I hate

being pregnant." I couldn't believe what I had heard. Casey had always wanted children.

Now because of one of the symptoms she suddenly doesn't want a child anymore?

"Aww Case come here." I wrapped her in my arms and held her. She looked up at me

with her red eyes and tear-streaked face. "I thought you didn't do tears?" Her voice was

still so silent, and at first I didn't hear what she said but the way she was looking at me,

gave me a clue. "I don't but I'd do anything for you," I planted a small kiss on the top of

her head. She looked up at me and gave me a small smile, the one that I had always loved,

before she buried her face into my chest again.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me your thoughts! I love hearing from you! Reviews really get me motivated to write. Once again I want to apolifize for taking so long with this chapter. I mean lets see the last time I updated was in the beginning of October right? Wow I can see why I'm losing reviewers lol. And yet I complain if some other author isn't updating. lolz :) **

** Love you guys! Plz review, it makes my day! (Really it does) **

** Rockgirl :D **


	24. Chapter 24

Hey everyone! I know that I haven't written in like 3 years, or more. I got busy, and never really found time to write, but I miss it! So I decided to return! Yay! I was thinking instead of updating a new chapter I would start this story fresh because I would like to think my writing has improved, hah! So what do you guys think? Or should I just start a completely new story and not even bother with this one? Let me know, if you guys even still exist, haha!

Love you all!

-Lauren


End file.
